R-Truth/Event history
The following is a listing of events that R-Truth has participated in. 2000 *April 12: K-Krush (R-Truth) won a battle royal, eliminating Jerry Lawler to win the Southern Heavyweight title *August 19: K Krush defeated Joey Abs to win the MCW Southern Heavyweight title 2001 *February 3: K-Kwik defeated Raven to win the Hardcore title, but he lost it to Crash Holly *February 4: K-Kwik defeated Raven to win the hardcore title, but he lost it to Crash Holly 2002 *K-Krush debuts in TNA *July 10-TNA: K-Krush defeated Hermie Sadler *August 7-TNA: Ron Killings defeated Ken Shamrock to win the NWA Heavyweight Championship *November 20 - TNA weekly PPV at the TNA Asylum in Nashville: Jeff Jarrett pinned NWA World Heavyweight Champion Ron Killings to win the title after Mr. Wrestling III (Vince Russo) hit Killings with a guitar *December 18-TNA: BG James defeated Ron Killings in a Falls Count Anywhere match 2003 *January 15-TNA: AJ Styles defeated Ron Killings *April 2-TNA:Ron Killings defeated Elix Skipper 2004 *March 17-TNA: Ron Killings won a 10-Man Gauntlet match to become #2 Contender for the World title *June 2 - TNA Weekly PPV at the TNA Asylum in Nashville: Jeff Jarrett defeated Ron Killings, AJ Styles, Raven and Chris Harris to win the NWA World Heavyweight Championship in a King of the Mountain Match when he hung the belt *July 7 - TNA Weekly PPV at the TNA Asylum in Nashville: Jeff Jarrett won a Gauntlet for the Gold Match to retain the NWA World Heavyweight Championship against the Elite Guard (Hernandez, Chad Collyer & Onyx), 3Live Kru (Ron Killings, Konnan, & BG James) and Ken Shamrock *November 26-TNA: Ron "The Truth" Killings defeated Bobby Roode 2005 *March 13-TNA Destination X: Christopher Daniels defeated AJ Styles & Elix Skipper & Ron Killings in Ultimate X to win the X-Division Title *June 19-Slammiversary: Ron "The Truth" Killings defeated The Outlaw *October 23 - TNA Bound for Glory at the TNA Impact! Zone in Orlando: Team Canada (Bobby Roode, Eric Young, & A1 w/Scott D'Amore) defeated 3Live Kru (Ron Killings, BG James & Konnan) *October 23 - TNA Bound for Glory at the TNA Impact! Zone in Orlando: Rhino won a number one contender gauntlet match against Ron Killings, Sabu, Lance Hoyt, Kip James, Jeff Hardy, Monty Brown, Samoa Joe, AJ Styles and Abyss *November 13 - TNA Genesis at the TNA Impact! Zone in Orlando: 3Live Kru (Ron Killings, BG James & Konnan) beat Team Canada (Bobby Roode, Eric Young & A1) in a hockey stick on a pole match *December 24-TNA: Ron "The Truth" Killings defeated Kenny King 2006 *January 16 - TNA Final Resolution at the TNA Impact! Zone in Orlando: Bobby Roode defeated Ron Killings *February 12-Against All Odds: Ron Killings defeated A-1 in a pre-show match *March 12 - TNA Destination X at the TNA Impact! Zone in Orlando: Jeff Jarrett, Abyss & America's Most Wanted (James Storm & Chris Harris) defeated Rhino, Ron Killings & Team 3-D (Brother D-Von & Brother Ray) when Jarrett pinned Killings after hitting the Stroke *April 23 - TNA Lockdown at the TNA Impact! Zone in Orlando: Sting, AJ Styles, Ron Killings & Rhino defeated Jeff Jarrett, Scott Steiner & America's Most Wanted (James Storm & Chris Harris) in a Lethal Lockdown match when Sting made Harris submit to the Scorpion Deathlock *June 18 - TNA Slammiversary at the TNA Impact! Zone in Orlando: Jeff Jarrett defeated Ron Killings, Sting, Abyss and Christian Cage in a King of the Mountain Match to win the NWA World Heavyweight Championship 2007 *August 12-Hard Justice: Ron Killings returned to TNA and started an alliance with Allen Jones *September 9-No Surrender: Ron Killings & Pacman Jones defeated Kurt Angle & Sting to win the TNA Tag Team titles 2008 *July 25-Smackdown: WWE started showing vignettes hinting a return for R-Truth *August 29-Smackdown: R-Truth (Returning) defeated Kenny Dykstra *October 26-Cyber Sunday: Shelton Benjamin defeated R-Truth to retain the US Championship *November 23-Survivor Series: R-Truth was eliminated by Shelton Benjamin in the Survivor Series Elimination Match 2009 *January 25-Royal Rumble: R-Truth entered at #24, Eliminated by Big Show *June 28-The Bash: R-Truth defeated Shelton Benjamin in a Dark Match *September 24 - FCW event at the FCW Arena in Tampa: R Truth defeated Sheamus *October 4-Hell in a Cell: Drew McIntyre defeated R-Truth *October 25-Bragging Rights: Team Smackdown defated Team Raw *November 22-Survivor Series: R-Truth was eliminated by CM Punk in the Survivor Series Elimination Match *December 13-TLC: R-Truth defeated CM Punk in a Dark Match 2010 *January 31-Royal Rumble: R-Truth entered at #25, Eliminated by Kofi Kingston *February 31-Elimination Chamber: R-Truth was eliminated by CM Punk in the Elimination Chamber Match *March 28-Wrestlemania 26: Show-Miz defeated John Morrison & R-Truth *April 25-Extreme Rules: Show-Miz defeated John Morrison & R-Truth by DQ *May 23-Over The Limit: R-Truth defeated Ted Dibiase *June 20-Fatal 4 Way: The Miz defeated R-Truth to retain the US Championship *August 15-Summerslam: Team WWE defeated Team Nexus *October 24-Bragging Rights: Team Smackdown defeated Team Raw *November 21-Survivor Series: R-Truth defeated Zack Ryder in a Dark Match 2011 January 30-Royal Rumble: R-truth entered at #18, eliminated by CM punk 2012 *April 16 - WWE Superstars taping at the O2 Arena in London: R Truth pinned Jack Swagger 2015 2018 2019 External links * Ron Killings Profile at Pro Fight DB Category:Wrestler event history